Millie Rose
Millie Rose '''is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''who debuted in ''Seasons Of Love. ''When we first meet Millie, she is helping her daughter Marley make some cookies for Finn and the Alumni, while Marley vents her frustrations over her failing relationship with Jake. Millie assures her that in due time, her heart will tell her if Jake was the right choice. Millie happens to know that Marley's father is also Finn's father, which makes them half-siblings. When Marley initially finds out, she is furious with her mother, but she ultimately forgives her when she realizes she was doing it to keep her safe. In Season Three, Millie is pleased to meet Puck, who Marley chose as her boyfriend, indicating Marley and Millie have an open line of communicaiton. Millie is usually very understanding towards Marley, and while she was unable to get everything Marley wanted, she made sure her daughter had everything she needed. While Millie and Marley's relationship is built on solid foundation, there have been occasions where there were dents in it. Marley becomes surprised when Millie starts dating Ken Tanaka, who happened to also be Puck's old football coach. Marley tries to be happy for her mother, but doesn't approve of Ken. Millie assures her daughter that just because she is in a relationship, it doesn't mean she loves Marley any less. Biography Not much is known about Millie's life growing up, as she tends to revolve her life around her daughter, Marley. She admits she gave Marley her name when listening to Bob Marley in labor. Millie and Marley grew up poor, but it only strengthened the relationship between mother and daughter. Millie constantly encourages Marley to spread her wings and become more confident, which mostly happens due to Marley's relationships with Puck and Finn. While Millie was on the fence about Marley dating Jake, she quickly forms a strong mother-son type relationship with Puck. This all stems from Millie wanting the best for Marley. Millie had been the lunch lady at McKinley High School while Marley attended, and while she wasn't embarrassed about her profession, she initially didn't want Marley to tell anyone that she was her mother. Nonetheless, she finds she's accepted for who she is, especially by Marley's friends. Relationships '''Millie-Marley Relationship ''(Marlie)'' The Millie-Marley '''relationship (commonly known as '''Marlie) is the mother-daughter relationship between Millie Rose and Marley Rose. Millie and Marley both grew up poor in Lima, Ohio, but it never stopped the two of them from being exceptionally close. As a way to support Marley financially, she took a job as a lunch lady at Marley's middle school. However, once Millie found out the eighth graders were bullying Marley to the point of developing bulimia nervosa, both Millie and Marley found their niche at William McKinley High School. Millie tries her best to never judge Marley, especially when it comes to her relationships. While she was on the fence about Jake, especially after Jake abandoned her with the rest of the Glee Club, she admitted she grew fond of Puck for always being there when Marley needed him. All Millie wants is for her daughter to be happy, and as long as Marley is content in life, so is she. Millie-Puck Relationship ''(Pillie)'' The Millie-Puck '''relationship (commonly known as '''Pillie) is the mother-son in law relationship between Millie Rose '''and '''Noah Puckerman. Prior to Puck dating Marley, Puck knew Millie as the lunch lady, and while he was initially rude to most of the faculty, he was extremely kind to Millie. When Millie and Puck formally meet, Millie is delighted in Marley's choice. From there, her love and admiration for Puck continued to grow as she noticed Puck was taking very good care of her daughter. Millie was more than willing to give Puck her blessing when Puck wanted to propose, and even showed her excitement about it when she explained the phone call to Marley. Puck becomes fearful that Millie would hate him because he and Marley were expecting a child, but Millie assures him that as long as he treats Marley with love and respect, she could never hate him. She's also not afraid to ask for Puck's help around her house, which he normally happily obliges to. Millie-Ken Relationship ''(Kellie)'' The Millie-Ken relationship (commonly known as Kellie) was the romantic relationship between Millie Rose '''and '''Ken Tanaka. Millie announces to Marley that she and Ken started dating after meeting each other while Ken was visiting Lima. She was initially unaware that Ken was Puck's football coach in High School. Neither Marley or Puck particularly like Ken, but they decide to back off for the sake of Millie being happy. Unfortunately, the relationship doesn't last very long. When Marley visits her mother while preparing for her wedding, Millie tearfully tells her Ken broke up with her because he found someone else. Trivia * She used to give Puck extra cookies because he would compliment her (Beneath Your Beautiful) * Prior to Marley finding out about Christopher, Millie would never divulge into who Marley's father was.